The Honeymoon
by MeganAgent13
Summary: A small story of what happened in Kowalski and Juliette's honeymoon. Rated T for slight mention of certain stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival in Hawaii

The large cruise ship rode peacefully on the waves. It was slowly making it's way to the blissful island of Hawaii. Inside one of the cruise ship's rooms, a happy newlywed couple were busy making a little scrapbook. It was white, and filled with many pictures of their wedding day.

"Oh Kowalski, this is just perfect." the lemur bride sighed as she glued a picture into the album. The groom, a penguin, smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It certainly is, Juliette. Just you and me spending a peaceful honeymoon on the Hawaii shore. No mishaps, no problems, and no bad guys trying to ruin our relationship." Kowalski said, smiling. Juliette smiled and kissed his cheek, which made Kowaski blush.

"Just you and I. I still can't believe you booked us a whole suite at Hawaii's most popular five-star hotel." she replied. Kowalski grinned.

"Anything for my beautiful wife."

They spent the time printing, cutting, and pasting pictures into their scrapbook. Then, they ordered a special dinner for two, which was quickly delivered to their room. It was a nice fish dinner with a side of mango.

As the cruise ship docked into Hawaii, Juliette saw outside a window to find a very beautiful island. Tropical climates, palm trees, a beautiful beach, and small huts everywhere. It was like seeing the picture of a postcard, but in real life to enjoy the amazing scenery.

As the last of the luggage was brought out, Juliette was speechless to see Hawaii closer in view. She felt happiness, love, and excitement, especially towards Kowalski. As he stepped in next to her, Juliette kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Thank you honey! We're gonna have the most romantic time ever!"

"Because its gonna be just you and me." Kowalski said with a smile, taking his and Juliette's luggage for her in a big carry on. Juliette eyes filled with happy tears and her heart swelled with love, and then she started walking after her sweetheart.

"So, what are we going to do first, Kowalski?" Juliette asked as they found their hotel suite.

"Well, there's quite a couple things I had in mind. First, I was thinking we could go seashell hunting, then maybe we could go for a swim, and then maybe we could relax and watch the stars. Or is there anything else you'd like to do?" Kowalski said, smiling.

"All that stuff sounds wonderful! And I was also thinking tommorrow we go have a nice breakfast at the Brunch 'N Munch, take a walk on a beach, and go hula dancing!" Juliette said me a smile.

"I'm not the best dancer." Kowalski mentioned in a nervous tone. Juliette patted his shoulder and said,

"Dont worry. I'll help you and be there to catch you when you fall, like always."

Kowalski smiled, kissed her cheek and said, "Same here beautiful."

When they got to their room at the hotel, it made Juliette awe-struck. Beautiful furniture, a small little fountain in the middle, and the room was HUGE! Also, there was an amazing view of Hawaii. She saw the large Pacific Ocean and it was a beautiful blue, looking calm and filled with wonders beneath it.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Juliette said with tears in her eyes.

There were people playing on the beach, half of them were honeymooners like them. Then, in a small tree, Juliette saw a beautiful sight. She saw in a nest, a mother bird feeding her two baby birds. She thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

_'I wonder if we'll ever have children,' _Juliette though as she looked at Kowalski unpacking his things. She sighed and headed to the door.

"I just want to check around town and see what its store for us." she said to her sweetheart.

"Alright, be careful." Kowalski said with a smile.

As Juliette headed out of the hotel, her mouth dropped. The sky was a beautiful blue, and the beach looked magnificenct and fun to relax and have fun. Palm trees swayed in the light winds. As she headed further into town, she saw restuarants, hula dancers ,fountains, torches, and everything Hawaii could have.

A lady, who was somehow not suprized by Juliette being a lemur, put a flower necklace on her and said, "Aloha, hope you have a pleasant time in Hawaii."

"Oh I will," said Juliette as she looked around town.

Meanwhile, in the hotel, Kowalski was busy unpacking their things. He couldn't stop thinking about Juliette. From her sapire blue eyes to her beautiful white fur and her pitch black hair, she was flawless. He smiled as he remembered the first time they met. From the first time he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the one. After he was finished unpacking, he could stand it no longer. He quicly grabbed the room key and went to find Juliette so he could tell her these things himself.

(Juliette POV)

I was heading to the beach, light winds blowing my hair. I had a good time spending some time for myself, but my heart ached for Kowalski. I was carrying a huge paper bag with a beautiful sunset on it. I got to the beach and sat under a shady palm tree, watching all the lovers ahead of me. Kissing, hugging, planning their futures and all that romantic , two flippers covered my eyes. I giggled and I took them away from my eyes, already knowing who they belonged to.

"Guess who." Kowalski whispered in my ear.

"Hmm...Robin Hood?" I laughed. Kowalski chuckled.

"If I'm Robin Hood, then you must be the lovely Maid Marian." he said. Then he noticed my brown paper bag.

"What's in the bag, sweetie?" he asked.

"Oh! I did some Hawaiian shopping!" I reached in the bag and grabbed out a bracelet. Hung on it were tiny sea shells, pebbles, starfish and it had sparkles in the sun. I put it on and showed it to my sweetie for a closer look.

"Its beautiful," he said, "almost as beautiful as you."

He kissed my cheek and wrapped his flipper around me. I smiled and then pulled out two wooden necklaces. They were hand carved, wooden and had pearl beads in pattern, and wooden hearts hung on each one, lined with gold glitter around the edges.

"Here," I said as I handed one to Kowalski, "The lady who sold me these said as long as we wear these at the same time, our love will flourish and we will have strong horizons of luck, faith, and hope."

Kowalski smiled and we both put on the necklaces.

Then he said, "Now there is something I've been wanting to tell you sweetie."

"What is it?" I asked Kowalski. He smiled and was about speak when suddenly a beach ball slammed against his head. He flew forward and our lips were smashed together. We both smiled and wrapped our arms around each other. We broke the kiss and Kowalski grinned.

"Now, what were you about to say, honey?" I asked him.

(Kowalski POV)

"Juliette, for starters I'm happy we got married," I told her.

She smiled and said, "Me too."

"I can't seem to stop thinking about you when you're not around me," I continued, "Your sapphire eyes are like two crystal clear pools of blue. Your beautiful fur is white as the sparkling snow, and your hair is as black as the beautiful peaceful nights. You're my Juliette and I'm our Romeo. I'll paint your grey skies beautiful blue and the first time I saw you, I knew your were the one. Our love is so strong that no one can break it. I love you now, always, and forever."

Her eyes filled with tears of joy and she hugged me, she broke away a few seconds after and said, "That was beautiful Kowalski. I have something to say too."

"You are not only half my heart, but half my soul and half my brain," she added a tiny giggle at the last part, "We have such a strong chemistry and nothing can change that. I remember the first time we met, our first date, and I will always remember our wedding day and honeymoon. You play through me head like a song that I can't get out, but I enjoy the melody. You are the sun that can brighten up my day and warm my heart. I'm your moon that can shine through your night. I loved our past, I'm enjoying our present, and I can't wait to experience our future."

I flashed a big smile and hugged her this time. After we let go, she looked to her left to pick something up and said, "Look, a tiki necklace!"

Juliette picked up the tiki charm and placed it on her neck. She smiled.

"So how do I look?" she asked, making a model pose.

"Gorgeous." I replied. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. But before she could, though, a beach ball hit her in the head, knocking her against the tree. She winced in pain.

"Honey, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna wash this wet tree bark off my face." she said as she walked to the shoreline. She dipped her head under the water, but then came up screaming.

"Ahhh! Get it off get it off get it off!" she shouted. I ran to her.

"Get what off?"

"The hermit crab!" She yelled, pointing to the small hermit crab that was atatched to her nose. I quickly pulled it off. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"That hurt." she wimpered.

(Juliette POV)

_'Ow,' _I thought, _'That was weird. Getting hit by a beach ball then attacked by a hermit crab.'_

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" Kolwaski said, flipper on my shoulder.

"No, I'm alright" I said, giving my last nose a final rub.

I got up and grabbed Kolwaskis hand, "Lets go see more sites before we head back to the hotel!"

"Alright," he said, uncertain, "but lets be a little careful."

"What could hap-" I said, right before I slammed my face into a big tiki structure. I gritted my teeth and rubbed my forehead, "Well that hurt."

"Okay! I think we should head back now!" Kolwaski said nervously, a bead of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"At least let me try some mango juice. There's so many flavors, look!" I said pointing at a cart. A woman was selling all kinds of mango juice in sweet flavors. Kolwaski nodded and I raced over there, getting myself one of the free samples.

The lady smiled and handed me one labeled 'Mango and Tango'. I tasted it,expecting sweetness. But what I found was extreme spiciness.

"Aahhh!", I yelled out, "I need water!" I ran over to a water fountain and dunked my head in there. I brought it out seconds later. My head fur was dripping wet.

The lady ran over to me and said, "I'm so sorry miss! I must've forgotten to throw out the one last sample of my SPICY mango drinks!"

Kowalski ran over to me. "What is going on here? How can this be happening?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's just a small case of bad luck." I said, right before slipping and falling into the fountain. Suddenly, a mysterious flash of lightning appeared, along with a small red bird.

(No one's POV)

"It is the curse! She is cursed by the tiki charm!" the small bird shouted. Juliettte laughed.

"A curse? really? You expect me to believe that the tiki charm I found is cursed?" Juliette burst out laughing, but Kowalski's face showed extreme panic.

"Yes, the tiki is indeed cursed. Many bad things will happen to you. Many terrible things." the red bird continued.

Kowalski's face went pale.

"How many terrible things?" he asked in fear. The red bird grinned.

"Many..." it said before suddenly dissapearing. Juliette laughed.

"Can you believe that nut? Seriously, a curse? How stupid can you get?" Juliette said.

"Are you sure sweetie? Bad things have been happening the moment you put on that necklace." Kolwaski said, worry look in his eyes.

"Psssh, bad luck doesnt exist! Just a bunch of hoo-hah for people to buy things to 'protect' themselves." she used air quotes around the word 'protect'.

Kowalski helped Juliette up and headed back to the hotel. Juliette set her bag onto one of the beds and headed to the bathroom to dry of her hair. Kowalski stood near the door and said, "Alright in there?"

"Kowalski!" Juliette shouted, "The tiki thing is just a load of trash! I can handle myself of drying my hair thank you very much!" she said. The sound of a hair dryer went on.

After a few minutes, Juliette stepped out of the bathroom. Kowalski's eyes went wide. Juliette's hair was fluffed with a hibiscus flower in her hair. She smiled and placed a hand on her hip.

"Hey baby." she giggled. Kowalski nervously backed up to the wall. Juliette giggled and walked up to him.

"Does it look like I'm cursed?" Juliette asked. Kowalski smiled sheepishly.

"Ummm..." Kowalski said before Juliette leaned in to kiss him. But before she could, a spider landed on her head.

"Aaaahhh, get it off me! Get it off me!"

Kowalski swatted the spider of me and silenced it with a suitcase. I placed my hand over my heart, which was racing,

"I..hate..spiders."

"Bad luck..." he said, almost in a scared/singy voice.

"Hoo hah!" I sang back to him. I looked over to the window, already night.

"Maybe I should watch over you while you sleep?" Kowalski offered.

"No thanks. That's nice, but nothing will happen." I said.

I started to get my red velvet night shirt and pants that I got as one of my wedding presents from my bestie Marlene. I then rubbed fur moisterizor on my face fur to sooth me and got in bed with Kowalski who turned out the lights.

"Good night." I said to him, hoping tommorrow will be better.

Suddenly, I felt a flipper wrap around my waist. I rolled my eyes and turned to Kowalski.

"I'll be fine Kowalski. I don't have bad-" I said before Kowalski suddenly kissed me. It was different than his other kisses. It felt warm and full of love. I kissed back with equal passion, which made him kiss me more. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I suddenly knew where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kowalski POV

I heard a beeping coming from my suitcase. I forgot to tell Juliette that my team was going to contact me the day after our wedding night to make sure we arrived safely in Hawaii. I hope Juliette doesn't kill me if she finds out. I quietly looked over to my wife, who was sleeping peacefully beside me. Sweet heavens how beautiful she looked! I surely was the luckiest penguin in the world! I smiled, kissed her on the nose, got up, and went to the other room.

I opened up my suitcase and got out my message device. I pressed a button to show the holographs of my fellow teammates. Skipper was about to say something when Rico elbowed him. Skipper looked back to me and he and Rico started snickering. Private looked confused. I was confused at first, then I looked at myself in the mirror that was behind the hologram of my teammates and I found my feathers incredibly ruffled. My face immediately got red as I remembered last night.

"So..Kowalski? How was your night? You don't look like you got any sleep." Skipper asked, between snickers.

Rico let out a wolf whistle and said, "Get 'em!"

Private turned his head towards Skipper and asked him, "Skippa, why are Kowalski's feathers all ruffled?"

Skipper covered the lad's eyes and said, "Well young Private, I believed here Kowalski here completed Operation: Busy Love. And you'll soon know what couples do on a honeymoon besides walking on the beach. I'll just say this, they do more than just hugging in bed." He gave me, who was blushing very much, a wink and then Rico let out a louder wolf whistle.

"I-I uhhh..." I said, unable to find words. Then Rico pointed out something on my neck. I looked in a mirror and my eyes widened when I saw a large red lipstick kiss mark on my neck. I didn't even know Juliette wore lipstick! Rico and Skipper burst out laughing.

(No one's POV)

"Can we just get back to the reports?" Kowalski said, his face and temper heating up.

"Alright soldier," Skipper said, in between laughs. Kowalski gave him a death glare, which made Skipper cough and straigten a little, "We already know one report...that you had fun with Juliette." He raised his eye brows at that last part, Rico gave a little laugh and Private, now having it all figured out, widened his eyes.

"Anyways," Skipper continued, "Anything else you'd like to report?"

"We made it alright and everything was okay until a tiki charm."

The three penguins got serious, a glint of worry in each other their eyes.

Kowalski continued, "Ever since the moment Juliette put on that tiki necklace, bad things have been happening too her! And the worst part, she won't believe and admit the bad luck! What do I do?"

"Well, obviously you've got to try to convince her that she's cursed. Where is she anyway?" Skipper asked.

"She's sleeping in bed." Kowalski said. Skipper snickered.

"Got her pretty tired, huh?" Skipper laughed.

Kowalski glared at him again. Suddenly, a yawn came from the bedroom and Juliette walked into the living room, fur ruffled, and smiled. She didn't notice the hologram as she walked over to Kowalski and wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning hansome." she said as she planted kisses on his cheek. Kowalski's blush turned from tomato red to beet red.

"Um, I-uh, Juliette?" Kowalski said. Juliette stopped her kissing frenzy and looked at Kowalski. He pointed straight and Juliette followed it found herself staring at three familiar faces.

"Uh, hi Julette?" Skipper said in an awkward tone.

"'Ey.." Rico said and Private, always being adorable, just waved at Juliette in an exicted way and wearing a big eyes as if he hadn't see her in years.

"Umm, care to explain?" Juliette asked, looking at Kowalski.

"They wanted me to report to see if we landed in Hawaii okay." Kowalski explained. Juliette then looked in the mirror and saw how silly they looked. She turned back to Kowalski, eyes wide.

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Well, ummm..." Kowalski mumbled. Juliette got mad. How dare he! Their one special night together and he just had to tell everyone!

"How could you! Our one special night and you announce it to the world!" Juliette said before bursting into tears and running to hide in the bathroom.

"Juliette wait!" Kowalski called out to her.

(Kowalski POV)

I flinched as I heard the door slam and the lock click. I looked back over to my teammates, the emotions in their faces all read guilt and regret.

"Dont worry soldier, she'll calm down. If it was anyone's fault, its mine. I should've never called in the first place. I should've known you and Juliette could've handled it on your own." Skipper announced. Rico and Private nodded in by Skipper's comforting words. I smiled and tried to fix my ruffled feathers.

"Thanks," I started, "But what should I do with Juliette after she comes out of the bathroom?"

Skipper thought for a few seconds and said, "Stay by her side and don't let her out of your site, don't leave the hotel if you need too."

I nodded and pressed the botton once again. The holograms disappeared and I walked over to the bathroom door, hoping Juliette would at least listen from the other side. I could hear her light sobbing and he himself felt guilty. After everything we've been through, I couldn't stand to hear my sweet lover cry.

"Hey, um, Juliette?" I began, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" she muttered, then resumed her crying. Dang, I really messed up. And she's the first girl to ever love me like she has! For the love of Einstein, why can't I do things right!

"I'm sorry for what I did. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"For what you did? No!" This time she said it louder, so that meant she was getting madder at me.

"Come on, honey. I'll go turn on some music and we can slow dance in the living room together. Just you and me. I know I'm not the best dancer, but I know how much you like to dance. Please? Will that make you feel better?"

"Turn on some music and slow dance in the living room with me?" Juliette said from the bathroom. "Really?"

I smiled. "Anything for you, Juliette. Would you like that?"

A long silence followed, then Juliette spoke up, "Okay."

**Sorry it's been so long! I'll continue later. REVIEW PLEASE! Review or I will send a rabid beaver after you! And don't tell me that beavers don't get rabies, because they strike when you never expect it! So review to prevent rabies! REVIEW!**


End file.
